disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cracking Mrs. Croaker
"Cracking Mrs. Croaker" is the second segment of the fourteenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 9, 2019. Synopsis In an effort to make Mrs. Croaker like him, Sprig digs up a secret from her past. Plot Sprig happily walks about town greeting everyone and getting jovial responses from them. When he tries getting a friendly greeting from Sadie Croaker, he is surprised to see that she does not return the compliment. He tries to get some kind of response only to be met with silence. He tells Anne, Polly and Hop Pop, but they all meet his sadness with indifference. Anne relates to how an acquaintance of her's named Jamie Kreiger had given her a similar treatment and that she had chosen to ignore her altogether. Sprig completely mishears Anne's suggestion and doubles down on trying to find some way for Croaker to like him. He tells Anne that he will break into Croaker's house and find her "hopes and dreams" and make them come true. He successfully gets inside her house after she leaves with Anne and Polly following him. They discover a chest of old photos of a surprisingly young and attractive Croaker along with photos of a man named Jonah. Believing that he is her lost love, Sprig decides to find him and reunite them. He easily locates Jonah who eagerly prepares to meet with Croaker. They head back to her house, but to Sprig, Polly and Anne's surprise, Jonah comes to kill Croaker. Croaker reveals hidden fighting skills and fights back before finally getting Archie, her pet spider, to web up Jonah. She then tells the kids to not tell anyone about what just happened. Sprig breaks down and reveals that he just wanted to get her to like him. Croaker however finds his goal foolish as he cannot please everyone. She admits that the only reason she does not like him is because his "big eyes and goofy smile rub her the wrong way". Croaker adds that she does appreciate him going through all the trouble and that she can learn to like him. Sprig then happily dances around proclaiming that Croaker likes him, much to her annoyance. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Jeff Bergman as Jonah *Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker *Kaithlyn Robrock as Felicia Sundew *Brian Maillard as Leopold Loggle *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Flour (voice-only) *John DiMaggio as Stumpy *Jill Bartlett as Maddie Flour Trivia * Shake Man is a parody of Samba de Amigo. * Sprig and Croaker's relationship in this episode is unusual. While some episodes depict Sprig usually annoying her in some capacity, the two have been shown to get along in the past. * The is episode, along with "Snow Day" features a winter themed version of the ending credits, implying that this was originally meant to be a winter holiday themed episode. * Running gags: **Anne trying to give Sprig advice to move on from Croaker, only for Sprig to interpret it as the total opposite of the advice she just told him. Gallery Cracking Mrs. Croaker - Sprig.jpg External links *Cracking Mrs. Croaker at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Amphibia episodes